


5840,01 hours

by Firedwallflower



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no suspense left with those tags, Cheesy, Cliche, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Way too cliché but yeah, one year after s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedwallflower/pseuds/Firedwallflower
Summary: Isak & Even. That's how it's supposed to be in every single universe. It has to.So why not just skip to the part when they fall in love all over again? Because, boy!, they are cheesy ...or the one where he had to come back for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah I finally decided to post my first work ever. Really hope it's worth it but let me know what you think about it. Good or bad comments are accepted (don't be rude, would you?) I'm not a native english speaker so I'm really sorry if there is some mistakes or anything. Just tell me so I can change them!
> 
> Oh and the song lyrics in it are from All I Want from Kodaline.  
> It fit pretty well to the fic so I had to put it in!  
> And it takes place a year after S3
> 
> Enjoy! ... Or don't, whatever.

_All I want is nothing more_

_Than hear you knocking at my door_

 

“Isak, your dad is downstairs asking for you”

“Why isn’t he coming up here?”

“I don’t know! Asking him yourself when you get there”

 

Isak raised is eyebrows and got to the door anyway.

It was end of January, still winter, but Isak only got a slim jacket to protect himself from the cold which was biting his skin. But he will manage, it was only going to be a short conversation, right?

 

Pushing the apartment building’s door, he doesn’t notice anyone one the sidewalk at first, nobody’s there.  
Not right in front of him at least. But then …

 

“Halla”

 

That voice, damn he knew that voice. He knew it so well. But he wasn't supposed to be able to hear it. Not when it should be in another continent, so far away from there. Not when he tried for so long to forget it … 8 months. 8 months of fighting every piece of his mind to get over it. To forget all feelings and everything that could make him do some stupid shit like drunk calls or cry himself to sleep.

 

“Isak”

 

But it was there. At that moment, it was there. Right behind him. And fuck, he turned around and HE was there. Even. Shit. Exactly like the last time he saw him in face to face, not on a stupid screen like the day everything went to shit. Blond hair, perfect blond hair. Blue eyes that get through your soul in a second. Or maybe just his, because he was letting them? 

 

“What ….?” Breathe. He needed to breathe. He needed to remind himself all the hard work he did to get his life back together not so long ago. Breathe. “What are you doing here?” Fuck Eskild for lying to him about the surprise visitor.

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure_

 

“I wanted to …” His nose and cheeks were red from the cold. Isak, for his part, was unable to feel anything. His whole body just freezed in time and nothing could get to him. Nothing, except for that voice, and those eyes. God, he needed to breath. “I needed to talk to you.” Fog was coming out of his mouth. He licked is dry lips while looking down. God those lips.

 

He looked almost shy. Not sur of himself. That’s something Isak never think he would see. An unsure Even. An usually so confidant Even, looking down and not directly at him the whole time.

 

 

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

 

 That doesn’t make any sense in Isak mind. “Why are you here, in Oslo?”

 

“I needed to see you.” Needed. Even could only repeat that word because that was the whole reason, wasn't it? It was the reason he was back here. That he is standing in front of Isak. Fuck he missed that boy so much, those messy hairs. Those red lips, that soft voice, those eyes fixing him.

 

It seems like the role were reversed, like in a parallel universe. Isak was the confidant one and Even, was the shy one and unsure of every word coming out of his mouth. He has to do this right. He smiles to himself. Yeah, he really needed to be here.

 

“Why?” Short answers. That was all Isak could give for the moment because he was still processing. Processing the fact that, this one boy, was standing there. Leaning against the wall of the building. Looking like a fucking model. And that was precisely the moment when memories rushed back to his head. But he couldn't let them. He couldn't deal with this. Not after everything. Why was he here?

 

“I know that …” Breathe. “I know that you probably don’t want to hear from me. And, shit, I got it but…” his eyes locked on Isak's face, trying to catch his, but it seems like they are back in their universe now. The young boy was looking down, his face not showing anything but the fight inside of his head.

 

“I wanted to know if there were any chances at all that you would … deep inside you, I guess, … If you still could have feelings for me”

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

_WHAT?_ Did he just hear what he thinks he did? Isak’s head moved so fast, a little bit too fast for his brain's licking. His eyes were now locked with Even’s. Looking for something, anything, that could tell him if this was just a really bad joke.

 

But … all he could find was a little bit of fear, expectation and … love. So much love. As much, if not more, as he could find there when Even took the plan for New York eight months ago. He could not be imagining it. It burned him inside. The feeling he missed so much.

 

“Even” Saying that name, letting it flip over his tongue and feeling his mouths forming the word. Shit that hurt as much as it felt good. “What are you talking about?”

Now came the realization and with it, the hate. He was angry. “Are you fucking kidding me? You just came all over here, from New York, to asked me that? 

 

Breathe.

 

 “Did you forget why we break up in the first place or did you leave your brain back there? It’s not going to work better now than it did the last time. We are not made for long distance, Even. You fucking know it so what’s the point?”

 

 _Applause Isak, you can actually talk more than 5 words at the time_.

 

"Are you just here to open up the wounds again? Those fucking wounds it took me so long to close? Or at least pretend I did? I’m not going through all this again just because you were bored in your new perfect life”

 

Shit that felt good. Isak could feel some tears of anger burning his eyes.

 

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

 

 

Even took some time to let all Isak’s anger sink in. A slim smile appeared on his face. And more love in his eyes. Oh, boys, he loved that guy. More than anything in the word. _Now is the time to make everything right again, Even._ _Don’t mess it up because we can all see that it’s your last shot._

 

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

After a deep breath, Even finally spook. “5840,01” Isak looked at him, his head a little on the side with a “what now?” look on his face. “That’s the number of hours since we last saw each other 8 months ago. When I took that plane without knowing that I was ending the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Shaky breath came out of both boys.

 

“4380, is the number of hours it took me to realize that I couldn’t do it without you. 6 months … and fuck I regret it took me so long.”

 

Their eyes never left each other’s.

 

“168 hours, the time I needed to come up with a plan and find the courage to actually make it happen… A whole week.”

 

Isak had so many questions but no word to talk. He couldn’t think straight. The man he tried so hard to forget his saying all the perfect things he never dares to dream of.

 

 

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

 

 

But he doesn’t need to say anything because it seems like Even was not going to stop talking.

 

“Do you know when it all click in? I was in class; the topic of the day was our inspiration … And the teacher asked us where our inspiration was coming from, for the movie we were writing, and …”

 

Even shook his head, with a smile and tears in the eyes.

 

“all I could think about was you. You are my inspiration for the movies but also for my drawings. You were everywhere and I couldn’t concentrate on something else because every time I was thinking of something to create you were there. I almost fail my writing class because I was trying not to think or write about you..."

 

"That’s when, it’s the exact moment, I knew that nothing of it was worth it if you weren’t there with me.”

 

Okay so now they were both crying like idiots on the sidewalk. Great.

 

“But you can’t just give up on your dream for me, Even. You know it’s not how it works.”

 

“I know. I’m not giving up on it. I’m just thinking of a way to have it all. You and my director career. So I thought of a plan. I would come back here, tell you all those cheesy things, and tell you that if there is still a ‘us’ worth fighting for, then I would move back here, take online classes until next year. When you finish school too, if we are still in love with each other as much as I’m in love with you right now, and if you are okay with it, we will go to New York. The both of us. But if we are not together anymore then that’s okay, because I will rather be with you one more year and break up because we don’t fit together than put our love aside now and regret it for the rest of my life.”

 

Isak. Shit he couldn’t breathe at all anymore. He was crying, and his mouth was opening and closing but no words could get out.

 

Deep breath “You mean that you want to wait for me?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Okay that’s it. For the first time in what feels like hours, Isak moved.

Almost running to fill the few steps between Even and him, and without thinking another second, he crash their mouths together. And they just kissed for minutes. Or hours who know. But damn that was the best feeling in the world.

 

Taking a shaky breath Isak laugh. And Even couldn’t stop smiling while talking “I actually write this exact scene in my script”

 

“Oh really? It was all planned?”

 

“No I just thought that it would be an epic moment to our epic love story and only after writing it, I realized that I needed it to happen”

 

“I thought epic loves story only happened when one of the character dies?”

 

“Well, maybe I was wrong.”

 

“What’s the name of the movie?” Isak was speaking very softly, like doing it to loud could break this perfect moment.

 

“5840,01 hours.”

 

“No " _boy_   _who couldn’t held his breath under water_?”"

 

“Oh, that’s definitely the next one.”

 

They kept smiling at each other, foreheads touching and eskimo kisses all over.

They were going to be okay.

They were going to fall in love all ove again. 

 

 

 

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading! Why not leaving a little comment down there so I can know if you enjoyed it or not?


End file.
